


And You Can Scream My Name All You Want...

by thehollsteinship



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehollsteinship/pseuds/thehollsteinship
Summary: Laura was minding her own business when a spell changes her day... for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had this idea in my head for a while and I didn't know who to give it to, so I wrote it myself because apparently reading too much smut makes you a smut writer, idk.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic ever, but I read an amazing fic last night called "The Dangers of Yoga Pants" and it gave me the inspiration I needed lol. 
> 
> I hope this hasn't been done before. Also, this is a story about G!P so if you're not into that maybe you shouldn't read it. I apologize for the mistakes but English is not my first language.

You don't know how many hours you've been here, researching for a proyect you need to finish in 3 days but it's your fault really, because you'd spend all your free time binge watching Buffy with your roommate Carmilla instead of doing your homework.

When you look up from your book you realize the library is almost empty and quiet and when you turn to look at the old clock on the wall you understand why, it's almost 10 and the library is closing but you still have half and hour to look for another book.

You've spend another five minutes looking for the book when you find some weird looking leather bound book on a top shelf. Like the future journalist you're going to be you grab the book and go to your table to take a look at it. When you open it it looks like a regular book and you are starting to believe it is but then you come across a bunch of what it looks like spells and charms. "What in the name of Hufflepuff is this?" You murmur to yourself. You're seriously confused for a moment but you read one page nothenless. It's a pretty short spell and it rhymes too but after you read it you wait a few minutes and nothing happens so you go to put the book where it belongs a little both relieved and disappointed.

You came back to your table to gather your things with a weird feeling in your stomach but you didn't really mind because you have been eating a truly alarming quantity of cookies lately.

You get to your dorm room 15 minutes later to what it appears to be an empty room. "Carmilla?" You call her to see if she's in the bathroom but when you knock on the door nobody responds. Huh, she must be doing something you think. You drop your things on your desk and go to take a shower, you put your pajamas and fall asleep almost immediatly.

**

You are having an extremely weird and wet dream when a noise outside makes you open your eyes, you wince a little bit when the light hits your eyes directly. You take a few more minutes and open your eyes again, slowly this time to accomodate them to the brightness.

You yawn and move to get out of bed when you feel something new in your bottom parts, confused you glance down to your crotch and see a bulge straining your pajama pants. Your eyes widened slightly when you remember the spell last night. Oh shit.

Panicking you glance to the other side of the room to see if Carmilla is watching you. She's still asleep though, so you breath relieved but only for a second when you remember the new adition you have now and the pain is causing. You seriously don't know what to do to but free yourself of your pajama bottoms and underwear and taking out the cock you have. It's a pretty big cock or so you believe and the hard-on you have is almost painful so you start touching it, the head of the cock is already with a bit of pre-cum when you start pumping your closed hand up and down the lenght making you slightly gasp.

You've read enough Ron/Snape fan fiction to know what to do in this situation so you think this should be fine to alleviate the pain. Your moans are getting higher now while you thrust your hand faster and think about your hot roommate. Carmilla is a decent roommate now, -of course when she first got here she'd leave her clothes all over the floor, the shower drain full of hair and your cookies will disappear- but after you told her for the fifth time to be normal and clean she kinda tried to clean for herself, so you don't really mind when you start thinking about her when you are jerking off. (Because you’re gay and not blind.)

You think about her tight leather pants, how would you worship her ass if you could. You're imagining Carmilla moaning your name when you hear a sharp gasp from the other bed.

You panic a little and watch Carmilla with her eyes as big as yours watching you intently. "What are you doing, Laura?" She asks with a really confused voice.

"Nothing." You say while haphzardly trying to hide your cock from her sight.

She rolls her eyes at you, smirking lightly. "Really? Because I think I saw something happening there."

You should be ashamed of what you were doing but all sane thought has left your mind because your cock is begging for attention. Carmilla is now closer to you and her hand is almost in the pillow you're using to hide it. You let her remove the pillow and hear the sharp intake of breath she takes by just watching your thick meat being free again. Her eyes are a little bit dark and her tongue is licking her lips still watching your cock.

She lets out a low moan. "Fuck.” The lust is visible in her eyes. “Do you want me to take care of it?" Your head snaps up at her words.

"Do you- would you do it?" You ask a little ashamed.

Instead of giving you a verbal response Carmilla sits beside you and grabs your cock, starting touching it slowly. She pumps her fist harder on your girth, watching your face to gauge your reaction. "Do you like that?" Carmilla rasps as she pumps her hand, first slower and then faster.

Your heaving now, short gasps falling out of your mouth, moaning Carmilla's name softly. "Yeah. Fuck Carm, that feels so good."

Before you know what's happening you feel a pair of lips wrapping around the head of your cock and a warm tongue licking the vein of it. You grab Carmilla's hair in a tight grip, thrusting your hips faster against her mouth, making your cock meet the back of her throat and making Carmilla gag a little. But she doesn't seem to mind because she keeps doing that same thing over and over until she has you teetering over the egde. "C-Carm, I'm gonna cum!" You say between moans.

Carmilla just take your cock out of her mouth long enough to respond. "Cum for me, Laura." Before she inserts it in her mouth again. You lost it, warmth spreading all over you body, cum filling her cheeks as every drop you have is swallowed by her waiting mouth. You watch as Carmilla licks her lips before she moves to kiss you. The kiss is hungry and Carmilla’s lips are as soft as you imagined, the taste of yourself is strong on her tongue and that makes your cock twitch to live again. Carmilla notices this and with a growing smirk she says "Hard again, cupcake?" You shut her up with a searing kiss while quickly trying to take her clothes off.

You're peppering kisses all over Carmilla's jawline and throat when you whisper against your skin "I wanna fuck you so bad, Carm." Carmilla just moans while giving you a nod and before you know it she's straddling you, her wetness covering all your stomach while she grinds softly against you.

Carmilla bents down to kiss you, nibbling softly your bottom lip. Both of you moan when your tongues start touching. When breathing becomes hard you break the kiss, but Carmilla keeps kissing your cheek, your jawline, tracing her tongue in your throat and pulse point. Until she got to your collarbones and breasts, she grabs a nipple with her mouth sucking hotly and making you run your fingers through her to keep her there.

She press one last kiss to your chest and slides down your stomach, kissing all over your navel and tasting the wetness she left there. You're so aroused now that the throbbing cock between your legs is at it's full lenght waiting to be touched. Finally, after what you thought was years, Carmilla gets to your cock, dragging her hot center over it she begins to sink down on it.

Both of you moan loudly, you for the feeling of Carmilla's core sucking your dick, and Carmilla for being stretched.

"You okay?" You ask Carmilla as she adjusts to the size. Carmilla nods vigoriously.

"Fuck yes. Take me now, Laura" she says with lust and passion in her eyes. Your hips rise off the bed while you're start thrusting inside Carmilla's core, her movements matching yours, bringing both of you closer to the edge by the minute.

You scratch lightly Carmilla's back, she hisses in pain and pleasure before her movements turn more sloppier and frantics. Carmilla is holding onto the sheets in both sides of your head when she says out of breath. "Harder. Fuck me harder." You complied by grabbing her hips and starting to thrust faster and harder on her. "Fuuuuck. I'm gonna cu-" before she even gets to finish the sentence you feel Carmilla's body spamming above yours, her tight walls squeezing your cock and her high pitched moans making echo in the quiet room.

You're about to cum when Carmilla's voice breaks the sounds of moans and ragged breaths that are filling the room. "Cum for me, cupcake." You moan her name as you feel your cock pulsing inside of her, balls tightening. You thrust twice before you feel the cum filling Carmilla's warm core, making her sigh against you.

After you both get your breathing under control Carmilla is laying beside you, she kisses you softly while grinning. "Damn, cutie. Who knew you had it in you."

You playfully nibble her lobe while whispering in her ear. "Wanna go again?"

Carmilla just smirks and says. “Fuck, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Let me know! Tumblr: thehollsteinship


End file.
